Desde mi cielo
by little-noodle
Summary: Después de la conspiración de El Mañana, los tres integrantes estan teniendo sueños.En Plastic Beach tendran una gran sorpresa
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola chicos! Soy nueva aqui aqui es mi primer historia que es "Desde mi cielo" la verdad esta cortito(o eso creo XD) pero en fin. Espero que les guste**

**Desde Mi cielo**

**Cap. l "De un hermoso día a una trágica tarde: El Mañana" **

Eran las 8:00 de la mañana en Kong Studios, los integrantes estaban desayunando y preparándose para el video de "El Mañana" .Todos estaban ahí, hasta que tocaron la puerta.

-¡Yo abro!-Dijo Noodle un poco emocionada

-No, termina tu desayuno Noods, yo abro-Dijo Russell con gesto paternal, caminó hacia la puerta y para su sorpresa, eran Damon y Jamie-¿Chicos, que hacen aquí?

-Solo venimos a ver si estaban listos, ¿Podemos pasar?-Damon fue el primero en contestar

-emmm, si

-¡Damon-san! ¡Jamie-san!- La japonesa se para de alegría pero es detenida por un brazo, Murdoc.

-Tranquila nena, primero termina de desayunar y luego haces lo que tus hormonas de mujer te pidan.

-¡Murdoc-san!

-¡Dios! Murdoc, ¿No puede ella ir a saludarlos solo por unos segundo y termine de desayunar?- Dijo el peli-azul

-¡Gracias!

-No, tiene que ir con el estomago lleno a las grabaciones, puede estar muerta de hambre cuando esté en el molino.

-Si, pero ¿no puede llevar comida arriba en el molino?

-Chicoss

-No, capaz y la drogas con activos

-¡¿Queee? ¡Murdoc, como voy a hacerle eso!

-No confío en ti Face-Ache

Los demás estaban viendo a Murdoc y 2D con un poco de desesperación.

-¡Por Dios, es mi hermana!

-Si claro (sarcasmo)

-Chicos-desesperada

-Y tú una vez la drogaste cuando tenía 10 años

-¡Claro que no!

-No te creo

-Murdoc, no la drogué

-¡SI LO HICISTES!

-¡NO LO HICE!

-¡QUE SI!

-¡QUE NO!

-¡QUE SI!

-¡QUE NO!

Noodle roja de la furia y de vergüenza gritó

-¡CHICOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

-¡QUEEEEE!

-Ya terminé de desayunar, hasta me dio tiempo de cepillarme los diente, ¿podemos irnos?

-Si, si

Murdoc, Russell y 2D se fueron en el geep y Noodle se fue en el automóvil de Damon y Jamie. Noodle preguntó

-Oigan chicos, ¿por que Murdoc –san le dijo a 2D-kun que es capaz de drogarme?

-No se, le has de gustar al de pelo azul ¡JAJAJAJAJA!-Rió Jamie con su amigo y la ojiverde se ruborizó un poco

-Naa en fin, ¿Noods ya sabes que vas a hacer?

-Si , estoy en el molino de viento y unos helicópteros me llevan a la torre. ¿O me equivoco?

-No, estas en lo correcto ¡Oh mira! Ya llegamos- Los tres bajaron del automóvil

-Oye Damon-san, no me va a pasar nada¿ verdad?

-Si, te lo prometo

-¿Me lo prometes?

-Te lo prometo- y le dio un abrazo a Noodle, Jamie de alguna manera se sintió incómodo –Ah y después de la grabación te compraré un helado, también te lo prometo

-Lo siento pero eso voy a hacer con 2D-kun, será para otro día

-Bueno, ya llegaron los demás chicos, ve con ellos

-Si- Noodle se fue a despedir a cada uno de los integrantes y le recordó a 2D sobre el helado y se fue. Los tres están en la torre, ella está en el molino y los dos representantes dirigiendo

-A ver todos a sus posiciones, tres, dos…._Uno._

**_Espero que les guste ¡BYE!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holassss! (que p2? O.o) el segundo cap de mi historia (YAY! *¬*) gracias a los que me dejaron reviews y no me dejaron pero que si lo leyeron (conste EH?) LALALALA pues ya LEAN**

**Desde mi cielo.**

**Cap. 2 "De un hermoso día a una trágica tarde: El Mañana. Parte ll"**

El video ya había comenzando, la isla volaba con un pasajero y la torre tenia tres personas dentro que miraban un cielo azul claro con hermosas nubes coloridas. Todo era perfecto….

-Se ve todo hermoso desde aquí –una brisa de un fresco viento pasaba por ella y suspira-Me gustaría que los chicos estuvieran disfrutando este paraíso-vuelve a suspirar, se levanta camina hacia la punta de la isla flotante y toma una flor purpura que la deja ir. Ella mira el cielo y ve que unos helicópteros viene hacia la isla, pensó _"jeje, al fin, solo subiré me llevaran a la torre mientras que dos tipos manejen el molino y se acabó el video"_, pero se dio cuenta que los helicópteros la rodeaban y comenzaron a dispararle, ella se sorprendió y se fue corriendo hacia el molino y por instinto se agachó y las balas no traspasaron por ella, fue suerte. Salió y no vio a nadie, pensó que ya se fueron pero no fue así los helicópteros regresaron y volvieron a disparar y ella volvió al molino - ¡¿Pero que pasó? No que me iban a llevar a la torre, ¡no que me fueran a matar! Tengo que llamar a los chicos ¿pero cómo? ¡Ya se! Mi celular- subió a la ultima planta del molino ya que estaban sus cosas, buscó y lo encontró- ¡SI! Ahora a quien llamo ¡a Russell!- tecleó el celular pero desafortunadamente no tuvo señal, una lagrima de ella rodo por su mejilla- ¡NO! Demonios, ahora si el fin de mi vida – un estruendo hizo que se cayera de la ultima planta, se levanto adolorida y vio por una ventanilla que su isla estaba quemada y se destruía , lagrimas caían de sus mejillas y grito- ¡YO NO QUIERO MORIR!- se fue a buscar el paracaídas lo encontró pero fue demasiado tarde, la isla lo ganaba su peso y se iba cayendo. Ella se puso el paracaídas y se puso en la entrada del molino-…..solo espero estar bien…..-y fue lo ultimo que se vio a ella. La isla cayó en un barranco y para la crueldad de los helicópteros tiraron un misil…y se acabó el video….

**Besos a todos ustedes e.e BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Waaaaaaaa 3er Capitulo ¡YAY! Siii por fin. Creo que este es el mas largo (por ahora XD)en fin espero que les guste el capitulo. Y PLEASE dejenme reviews, gracias. **

**Desde mi cielo.**

**Cap. 3 Desaparecida.**

Ya pasaron minutos de que el video ya había terminado, que los helicópteros se fueron, de que Noodle _desapareció…. _Ahora ya vienen los problemas.

-¡¿Me quieren decir que mierda fue lo que paso con ustedes?-Gritó Damon a los pilotos de los helicópteros

-Es que unos tipos nos dejaron inconscientes con cloroformo- Decía uno de los pilotos mostrando un pañuelo con esa sustancia

-¡¿No se pudieron defender? Por Dios, ahora vamos a tener problemas con los demás. Si no la encontramos, este será el fin de Gorillaz- Dijo Jamie enojado

-Es que nos agarraron desapercibidos, y nunca vimos sus caras-Dijo el otro piloto

-No puede ser que sean tan idiotas, ¡Lárguense de aquí antes de los cercene el pescuezo a los dos!-Gritó, los dos se fueron rápido asustados. Los tres integrantes llegaron rápido y con una cara de que no estén tan contentos-Chicos podemos explicar esto

-No es necesario que lo hagas-Murdoc tomó a Damon de su camiseta y le propinó un buen golpe en su mentón, haciéndolo sangrar-¡COMO MIERDAS ME VAS A DAR UNA BUENA EXPLICACIÓN POR LO QUE ACABA DE PASAR!-Y le da otro golpe en el estómago, haciéndolo sangrar más

-¡Ya tranquilo Murdoc!

-Tu también infeliz- Y le dio un golpe en la nariz, causando una hemorragia nasal

-Murdoc ¡Ya déjalos!-Dijo Russell tratando de tranquilizarlo, aunque también quería darles una buena golpiza, pero tienes que estar calmado-Bien vamos al lugar donde esta esa isla y la vamos a encontrar, estoy seguro

-Eso espero Fat-Ass, por que si no la encontramos juro que a estos dos ¡ los mando al infierno!

-¿Estará ella…..muerta?-Preguntó 2D con un poco de miedo, y el satanista le dio un zape fuerte

-Vamos ya rápido –Dijo el rubio limpiándose la sangre de su boca

Todos fueron al lugar de la catástrofe, buscaron por todos lados pero nunca la encontraron. Ahora este era un día malo. El satanista estaba separado de los demás buscando a la japonesa, cuando vio algo: un pedazo de tela de la blusa con un poco de sangre, la sangre de Noodle. Entonces recordó algo:

**Flashback.**

_Tres semanas antes, Murdoc estaba dormido tranquilamente en su winnebago, todo estaba bien hasta que apareció una sombra, la de Sun Moon Stars:_

_-Hola estimado Murdoc-dijo con sarcasmo-Vengo a cobrar tu alma, ¿O me vas a decir que no estas listo y que será otro día? Jajajaja_

_-Tenias que estarme jodiendo a esta hora, mmmmmmm-pensó-Oye amigo que tal si te ofrezco un trato_

_-Mmmm…. ¿Y qué es?_

_-Verás, como el video de "El Mañana" será en tres semanas, que tal si en vez de darte mi alma, te doy la otra persona_

_-¿Y quién es esa persona, eh?_

_-Pues te ofrezco el del tarado_

_-¿2D?_

_-See el, idiota_

_-No me convence tu trato, que tal si me das el de la niña, Noodle, ella es un alma muy pura y eso al infierno les gusta, ¿eh?_

_-¿Puedes aceptar esa oferta? Ella es muy buena para la banda _

_-¿Quieres que tu alma esté en el infierno? Sólo esa oferta puedo aceptar_

_-Esta bien, ¿Cómo te la vas a llevar?_

_-Pues por el video de "El Mañana" es una muy buena idea, en vez de que los helicópteros la rescaten, la pueden matar, je_

_-Pero si la van a llevar al infierno, ¿Qué pasará con Gorillaz?_

_-mmmmmmm que difícil, que tal si haces una replica de ella_

_-¿Una replica?_

_-Si, mientras todo el mundo está pensando de su muerte, haces un robot para luego engañarlos de que la rescataste, ¿Qué te parece Murdoc Niccals, eh? _

_-Suena interesante, bueno maldito, necesito dormir a si que lárgate _

_-¿Ese es la forma de despedirse de los demás Murdoc?_

_-Bueno, Sr. Bogieman necesito dormir , ¿Podría irse de mi winnebago , por favor?-Dijo con tono sarcástico_

_-Jeje, adiós idiota- Su sombra desaparece _

_-Adiós maldito- vuelve a dormir_

**Fin Flashback**

El pelinegro se quedó parado viendo el pedazo de tela, sentía culpa, pero su alma no quería estar en el infierno. Tenía que seguir adelante si no quería que su fama, dinero y mujeres se fueran abajo, ya no podía hacer nada con recuperar a Noodle…..Tenía que hacer otra Noodle….

-¡MURDOC!-Alguien le gritó

-¡Quee!- volvió a la realidad, Russell lo estaba hablando

-¿Encontraste a Noods?

-No-Guardó rápidamente la tela-¿Y tú?

-Tampoco, los demás la están buscando desesperadamente, pero, ¿Encontraste algo?

-No

-¿Te pasa algo?

-No, para nada, ¿Por qué?

-Es que te veo muy raro

-Seguiré buscando

-Yo igual, si en media hora no la encontramos, nos tendremos que ir, no hay otra opción

-Esta bien

Se separaron Russell se quedó pensando que le pasa a Murdoc _"El me da mala espina, el trae algo oculto, tengo que averiguar". _Pasó media hora , y como dijo el afroamericano, se fueron. Los tres integrantes estaban en los Kong Studios, todos enojados…..todos tristes, en especial a 2D, por que ella era su princesa, su mejor amiga… su hermana…Ella fue la que lo defendía de los golpes de Murdoc, jugaba los videojuegos con el y la que tenía mas confianza, pero eso ya no pasará _jamás_…. 2D vino hacia el satanista apunto de hacer algo que siempre quiso-_Murdoc…_

-¿Qué quieres idio…nhag-2D casi le da un puñetazo, pero el satanista lo esquivó -¡¿Qué mierda te pasa infeliz?

-¡ERES UN MALDITO INFELIZ, COMO PUDISTES HACER QUE NOODLE HICIERA ESE VIDEO! ¡NOODLE NO QUERIA HACER EL VIDEO, PERO POR EL MALDITO DINERO LE DIJISTES QUE LO HICIERA!

-Mira imbécil, Noodle también por su cuenta quiso, así que deja de tus ridiculeces de venir a golpearme

-Maldito, la mataste y ni siquiera te importa

-¿Y que quieres que yo haga? Esta debe de estar muerta

-CLARO QUE NO LO ESTA, ELLA SIGUE VIVA, DE ALGUNA MANERA

-¿Acaso no lo entiendes? No la encontramos, esta muerta

-¡NO LO ESTÁ!- y se fue corriendo a su habitación, con lágrimas en sus ojos negros. Llega a su cuarto y azota la puerta con furia, se sienta en la puerta y comienza a llorar- por que te tenias que ir…. –siguió llorando, hasta quedar en un profundo sueñ que oye que alguien le está hablando

-2D…Stu….Despierta, soy yo….Noodle….

**Cuidense y muuuchos besos BYE!**


End file.
